


Run Gotham in D minor

by latin_cat



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Gotham, Gothic, J S Bach, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latin_cat/pseuds/latin_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle for Gotham's soul is neverending.  Fanvid made using Jay Z, Rihanna, Kanye West vs. Johann Sebastian Bach "Run This Town In D Minor" (DJs From Mars Rmx).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Gotham in D minor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run This Town in D minor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16211) by DJs From Mars. 




End file.
